


Seersuckers

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Military, Other, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333





	Seersuckers

Stirring a special blend  
Cordite swirled with decay  
Dipping the spoon into whirled peas twirled  
Batons platoons battery destroyed  
The destroyers victorious  
To feign weakness to tempt the weak to click the bait of attack  
Hyperalertness perpetual, no fear of death

Nerves wracked, constant alarms of gas attacks  
Breathe sucking gas masks  
Drinking from foreign casks, who cast thou in this role?  
Unable to calculate aftermaths  
The fervor, the swath, the wrath  
RCT's, MRE's and TOT's, with thanks to UAV's  
For these acronyms are meaningless to the sloth stuffing his face full of fast food, catatonic in front of the boob tube  
The things we wish to prove, the price to dear and too soon  
It's high noon in the desert, a showdown

Alone and unafraid, for i am the sole resident in my own corner, cornered, i strike out vicious and vengeful.  
Lacking motivation to paint a picture, for the wine and cheese of uncaring masses clad in black

Falling down the rabbit hole, cracked sidewalk into despair, my pupils dilated into obsidian to see in the darkness.  
As if to live underground, in a cave, nothing grows here, for the sun has been slaughtered.  
Humans and their bullshit, facades, or downright apathy, afflictions we all dole out as appetizers.  
Why did i return here.. They didn't want me to come back to this toxicity.  
The mother, how she poisons in her sick warped mind for sins of the father.  
Indifference.  
Apathy  
Feed into a need for organized bloodlust  
So i sit waiting for no one to arrive, scratching drawings into these rock walls with a sharp stone.  
Doubtful anyone will see the plight, doubtful anyone will find these remains, archeological artifacts

Blood Wolf Moon, super, sacrifices surrender to death i render thee.  
Another skyscraper won't reach, that megalomaniacs wish to, yet fail to ever seek  
When the going gets meek, we store what we eat; disappeared into the forest never to be found. Trees only talk if you can accept they make a sound and identify.  
Dog tags muffled by rubber, another drive by  
Never flying high again. Toss away your air miles, outrun and outgun on foot under the stars in the woods  
All four paws inflawed pummel through, snow, mud, and swamp, you don't recognize me, do you?


End file.
